Użytkownik:Kivunia
''Igrzyska Śmierci'' Razem z Peetą idziemy na plac. Ubrana w niebieską suknie staję do kolejki zgłoszeniowej. Mój brat Oliver który nie może już zostać wybrany ponieważ ma 19 lat. Obok Peety stoi Gale Hawthorne. Przyjaciel Katniss Everdeen. W tej dziewczynie zakochał się Peeta. Często Everdeen wymienia wiewiórki na chleb albo rośliny w naszym rodzinnym sklepie gdzie najczęściej przebywam. Gdy wszyscy już się zgłosili do Dwunastki przyjeżdża Effie Trinket. Opiekunka Trybutów z naszego Dystryktu. Mieszka w Kapitolu. Dziwnie się ubiera, w sumie to nie dziwię się takie ubrania noszą ludzie z Kapitolu. - Jak zwykle Damy mają pierwszeństwo - powiedziała Effie a ja spojrzałam na Olivera i mojego ojca. Matka nie żyję już dziesięć lat. Ech.. miałam sześć lat jak umarła podczas wybuchu w kopalni kiedy zginął także ojciec Katniss. Po chwili Effie wyciąga karteczkę odwija ją i zaczyna czytać : - Max Frost! - moje serce zamiera. Ja podchodzę do opiekunki dwunastki i czekam aż wybierze mi "partnera" Oby to nie był Peeta - w myślach modlę się o to żeby nie on został wybrany do Głodowych Igrzysk. - Peeta Mellark! - Moje oczy prawie co się nie zaszkliły, lecz powstrzymałam łzy. Peeta staje obok mnie i patrzy na mnie żartobliwym wzrokiem. Ten w każdej chwili ma poczucie humoru. Debil... Czyli mój dobry przyjaciel ma mnie zabić? Albo ja jego? Chociaż nikt o tym nie wie, a szczególnie on sam. Kocham go. Tak kocham Peete Mellark'a. Wiem że to może być dziwne że zakochałam się we własnym przyjacielu, ale tak jest. I nic tego nie zmieni. Może Everdeen, ale nią się nie interesuję. Gdy weszliśmy do pokojów gdzie mieli nas odwiedzać po chwili wszedł Oliver i Tata. Oliver podbiegł do mnie i mocno przytulił. - Masz Przeżyć! - krzyknął Tata gdy już wychodzili. Przepraszam, zostali brutalnie wyciągnięci przez Strażników. Czekają nas dwie godziny by dotrzeć na stację? Tak mogę to chyba nazwać i dwa dni żeby dojechać do Kapitolu. Gdy dojechaliśmy na stację czekałam aż Peeta wejdzie do pociągu żebym mogła wejść razem z nim. W głowie cały czas słyszałam "Niech los zawsze ci sprzyja" i tym razem nie był to mój głos. Był to głos Angie, dziewczyny mojego brata. Lubiłam ją często razem z nią i Oliverem chodziliśmy na polowanie. - Czyli teraz się będziemy mordować? - zapytałam lekko przerażona. Peeta kiwnął smutno głową - Ale czy my sami musimy siebie pozabijać? Przecież mogą zrobić to inny - zaśmiałam się a on razem ze mną. Usiedliśmy na kanapie w pociągu i czekaliśmy aż przyjdzie Effie. - Wiesz może kto będzie naszym mentorem bo ja się w tym za bardzo nie orientuję - zaśmiałam się po raz kolejny i spojrzałam wyczekująco na chłopaka. - Haymitch Abernathy. Zwycięzca II Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia - powiedział jakby z dumą Peeta. Wiedziałam już kto to Abetnathy to dwoma słowami. Pijak i Idiota. Mieszka w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Jedynka, Dwójka czy Trójka mają po minimum dwóch mentorów tak samo jak inne dystrykty, Tylko nie my. My mamy jednego i to Pijaka i Alkoholika. Mieliśmy jeszcze jedną ale nie żyję już całkiem duży szmal czasu. DO DOKOŃCZECNIA